Ice Cream Seduction
by NeverWonder
Summary: Rachel and Finn go out for ice cream and he can't help but notice how sexy she looks while she eats her ice cream cone. He doesn't tell her because he is respecting her wishes about being 25 when it happens, but she is doing it on purpose.


**A/N:** Here's a little fluff and smut for a Finchel Prompt Fill; I know the smut is a bit awkward, but it's intentionally written like that because there is no way the Finn and Rachel have sex for the first time and it's not awkward. (Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine)

* * *

><p>Rachel stared at her computer screen; talking to Santana Lopez about her relationship with Finn was still new territory, especially since she wasn't sure how she and Santana had even become friends. She supposed it happened right before the school year ended Santana stopped Azimio from getting in one last slushie of the year; she and Rachel now talked like normal people, for the most part. Biting her lip, she waited for the message indicating that Santana was online to appear. She paused for a moment, staring at the dress on the bed, picked out because it was a favorite of Finn's, and a small smile crept across her lips. Suddenly there was a ping, and a small yellow box popped up on the screen. "HBICLopez has signed on." Rachel sighed, clicking the message and waiting for Santana's face to appear on the screen.<p>

"I still can't believe I'm asking you for advice."

"Look, Hobbit… I mean Berry. You want to get into Frankenteen's pants, don't you?" Rachel nodded. "What are you wearing? I still say you should bring back the Brittney Spears school girl look; the boy had a serious hard on for that."

"I am not going to be bringing that back, Santana; we went over this. I'm going to be wearing the sundress he likes so much." Santana rolled her eyes at her, but Rachel ignored her. "I need your help with the actual seduction."

"Well at least it's strapless; it'll show a little cleavage, and Frankenteen isn't exactly picky about boobs." Rachel's jaw dropped. "Oh don't act so surprised; he is a boy, Berry. Where are you going anyway?"

"I don't know; Finn made mention of ice cream yesterday." Santana politely held back a laugh, though she did mutter something about hopeless virgins. "We'll probably get ice cream and then watch movies or something."

"At least you'll get him alone at some point then. Ok, here's what you need to do." Rachel lifted an eyebrow. "Get an ice cream cone, and lick the ice cream like you would lick his dick."

"Santana!" The Latina snorted at Rachel's outrage. "I have no idea how to even begin licking ice cream like I would lick Finn."

"Ha! But you have considered it. Damn, Berry, sometimes you surprise me." Rachel tried desperately to keep her composure. "Just do what I say and you'll have him ready to tear your clothes off, though really, he's not that great a fuck if you ask me."

"No one asked you, Santana, and you promised you wouldn't bring that up again."

Ten minutes later, Santana signed off, muttering something about a visit from Brittany, and Rachel rushed to shower and get ready for her date; as she stood in front of the mirror in her room, wrapped in a pink towel, she stared at her reflection. Could she manage sexy? She was no Santana Lopez or Quinn Fabray, and she definitely lacked curves, not that Finn ever complained or seemed less attracted to her. Still, she wished that she was at least somewhat less awkward about things. She and Finn had been together since Nationals, and in the nearly three months they'd been together things had progressed rather rapidly; they were both eager to make up for lost time it seemed. And now she was ready; she was so ready to take the next step. The idea of waiting until she was twenty-five to be with Finn had all but disappeared from her mind.

"Darling!" Leroy Berry called from the bottom of the stairs. "Rachel, Finn is here!"

"Just a moment, Daddy!" Rachel's voice carried down the stairs, and Finn smiled. "Tell him I'll be right there."

A few moments later, Rachel came bouncing into view, and Finn's eye lit up; she was wearing this little pink sundress with little black polka dots and black trim, and her shoulders were bare, her dark hair falling lightly against them. It was his favorite dress because of the way it hugged her slender frame, and the little black heels she was wearing made her legs look even longer than they normally did. He had to tear his eyes away from her for a moment because the way her fathers were staring at they could definitely read his mind and the last thing he wanted was for Rachel's dads to know that he was thinking about that dress on the floor in his bedroom and Rachel in his bed. And besides, Rachel wanted to wait until she was twenty five, and he was going to respect that, no matter how much Puck made fun of him for not getting laid. Rachel greeted Finn with a smile, and she stood on her toes to kiss her fathers each on the cheek before wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tight.

"Alright, Bunny, you have a nice time today. Remember, your curfew is midnight."

"Yes, Daddy." She smiled at her fathers before rising on her toes to kiss Finn's lips, and it was all Finn could do not to deepen the kiss.

Five minutes later they were seated in Finn's truck, his hand holding hers as he headed into town; Rachel reached to turn up the radio, singing along to whatever song was playing, and she let her fingers trace over his. Santana's words echoed in her mind, and she wondered if she could even manage seductive and sexy; Santana said that she had all the necessary parts (even if they weren't 'inspiring') and that all she had to do was follow simple instructions. She toyed idly with Finn's fingers, tracing them lightly with her own as he drove; he glanced over with a smile, and she placed gentle kisses on his knuckles.

Puck kept saying that he was never going to get laid, not while dating Rachel at least. _"Berry's a prude, man. It's a shame because with all that energy, she'd probably be a tiger in the bed."_ He wasn't sure how the subject came up in their conversation at work, but it had earned his best friend a well deserved punch to the arm. First, he didn't like anyone thinking about what Rachel would be like in bed (except himself of course), and second, he didn't want anyone dissing his girl. Besides, Rachel wasn't really a prude, was she? The question left his mind instantly, and he had to double his focus on the road when he felt her slender fingers spread his fingers and her soft lips press to his palm. Part of him wanted to pull over and find a place to make out, but he had promised Rachel a real date.

Ice cream was one of her vices, or so she said as Finn handed her the strawberry ice cream cone she'd ordered; she'd been contemplating going from vegan to vegetarian, thus making eating dairy permissible, but she was still undecided. So as she gingerly dipped her finger in the soft pink cream and licked it, she was content to be a 'bad vegan' and have her ice cream; her eyes met Finn's for a moment as she slid her finger from her mouth slowly, and she was sure he was staring at her. Flashing him a smile, she gestured to indicate that his mouth was hanging open slightly, and a soft laugh escaped her lips as he quickly shut his mouth. It seemed that perhaps she could seduce him after all.

He couldn't help but wonder what she was playing at; Rachel didn't normally act like this, but she seemed to be deliberately acting sexy, or what she thought he would think was sexy. Sometimes she confused him. Like really, how could she not realize that she was all kinds of sexy all the time? Hell, he'd been thinking about Rachel and her hot little body since the day they first met, and he hadn't really stopped. Even when he was kissing Quinn, something he wanted to forget, he'd been thinking about Rachel. And now that he was back with Rachel, kissing her and touching her and being with her was just about all he could think about, which was why he found it incredibly difficult to focus anything except the way she seemed to be swaying slightly to some kind of song that only she could hear.

"Baby, why don't we go for a walk?" He nodded in response, holding his chocolate ice cream cone in one hand and reaching for her smaller hand with the other.

She smiled, her fingers lacing with his, and they walked hand in hand out of the shop; Rachel traced his longer fingers, slowly licking her ice cream. _"Lick the ice cream like you would lick his dick." _Santana's words echoed in her mind, and she tried to imagine how exactly she would do that. They hadn't actually gone that far. It was then that she started to feel a little ridiculous. Finn didn't really require a 'sex kitten', did he? But she had been dropping hints for weeks that she was ready to move their relationship to the next level, and Finn hadn't taken any of them. Santana was right; she had to 'step up her game' and capture Finn's full attention.

Was she doing that on purpose? Finn's eyes traveled from the gentle swaying of her hips back up to her lips and tongue as she slowly licked her ice cream; how was it possible for her to be that sexy while eating ice cream? He knew he shouldn't be imagining her tongue doing other things, but he couldn't help but think about the time they were making out and she ran her tongue along his neck and where else she might lick. He swallowed hard, trying to tear his eyes away as she licked her lips, and lamely attempted to start a conversation. They wandered aimlessly through the park talking about nothing in particular, mainly because he was too distracted by the way she ran her tongue around her ice cream. Sometimes he wondered if you could die from blue balls or something because waiting until they were twenty five to have sex seemed like it might as well be forever; the way she was licking her ice cream was only making it worse.

At least it seemed to be working, which made her feel less ridiculous; she could feel him staring at her, and she bit her lip. Why did couldn't she just tell him that she was ready? What was wrong with looking at him and saying the words "Finn Hudson, I love you, and I'm ready to have sex with you"? That would be the logical choice really, but for some ridiculous reason Rachel couldn't seem to behave in a logical fashion. Instead she was contemplating licking the drip of chocolate ice cream from Finn's finger, and, when she finally worked up the nerve to do it, she was almost as surprised as Finn. His eyes went wide, and she swore she heard him moan softly as she slid his finger into her mouth momentarily.

The mailman almost didn't arrive fast enough to save him when he felt the heat of her mouth surround his finger, and he stared at her; the blush that tinged her cheeks pink was beginning to color her neck and creep down her chest. Rachel had _never_ done anything like that before, and from the way she was biting her lip, she had shocked even herself with her actions. There was something sexy about the way she did things like that but at the same time acted so shy and innocent, and he was pretty sure that made him a perv or something.

"Rach?" He called her name as he finished his ice cream. "Why don't we head back? It's getting really hot."

"Sounds like a good idea." She smiled brightly and leaned in to kiss him, nipping lightly at his bottom lip.

He wasn't sure how it happened; one minute he was sitting next to Rachel on the couch half watching Matthew McConaughey and Kate Hudson jump each other in a church, and the next he had Rachel in his lap, his hands on her ass and her tongue in his mouth. He really didn't want to question it, not after he'd seen her eyes light up when they got back to her house and found the note from her fathers saying that they'd both be working late. He felt her hips rock into his as her tongue gently explored his mouth, and he had to hold back a moan; she was going to be the death of him one of these days. Her fingers laced through his hair, tugging gently, and he felt a small moan vibrate against his lips as he squeezed her ass and pulled her closer. Puckerman could go screw himself because Rachel was definitely not a prude.

She was tempted to guide his hands to the zipper of her dress, but she made herself exercise patience; they probably had the house to themselves until very late in the evening. Her eyes fell closed for a moment as Finn's lips trailed down her neck, and she let out a small gasp when she felt him nip at her collarbone, intent on marking her as his girl. His tongue gently caressed the new hickey, and she shivered in his arms. Her fingers slid down his chest, grazing his nipples through the thin material of his t-shirt, and she felt him let out a sharp breath against her skin, raising goose bumps. She shifted in his lap, pushing the skirt of her dress up her thighs slightly, and his hands skimmed over her hips, brushing the sides of her panties. Suddenly she became painfully aware that she had not exactly selected her sexiest panties today, and she hated the fact that they were blue, with little white stars all over them. Why hadn't she worn sexier panties?

She whispered the suggestion to go up to her room, and he would've answered right away if she hadn't been tugging on his earlobe with her teeth. It was all he could do not to scoop her up and throw her over his shoulder to carry her up the stairs, and if that hadn't seemed so ridiculous it totally would've happened. Instead he let her simply lead the way to her room, and the next thing he knew they were on her bed and she was nipping at his bottom lip. He let out a soft moan as her hands slid to his waist and began creeping underneath his shirt; her fingers were soft and warm on his skin, and he swore she was trying to memorize every single part of him. When she tugged upward on his shirt, he reluctantly pulled away from her lips, pulling in a breath as she tossed his shirt to the floor. He couldn't help staring at the playful smirk on her lips; yeah, there was definitely something going on with Rachel because she'd never actually lead his hands to the zipper of her dress like this. It pooled around her waist, and he swallowed hard. She'd taken her shirt off before while they were making out, but this _felt_ different; she was straddling his lap, with her hair falling over her shoulders and this little white strapless bra that barely covered her breasts. His eyes focused on the tiny clasp in the front, and he couldn't help but wonder how easily it would come undone.

Rachel pulled in a breath, giggling softly when he shifted his weight so that she was beneath him on the bed, and her hips lifted slightly so that he could slide her dress complete off her body; a soft pink blush colored her skin, and she suddenly became aware of the fact that she was nearly naked beneath him for the first time. Her legs parted slightly, and she felt Finn settle between them; her eyes fell closed as his lips trailed down her neck, moving closer to the swell of her breasts. Arching slightly, she let out a soft whimper, which only served to encourage him, and her breathing hitched when he kissed and nibbled at the tiny clasp that held her bra together. When it suddenly came loose, they both froze for a moment, and Rachel's eyes went wide; she felt Finn's fingers shaking as he reached to move her bra, and a small nervous nod granted him permission. His hands moved to cup her breasts, his palms covering them completely, and her eyes fell closed.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured the words as his lips met hers in a slow tender kiss, and he felt his heart hammer in his chest.

He'd never touched her without her bra, never mind actually seeing her, and he still couldn't believe how lucky he was; her breasts fit in his hands perfectly, as if they were meant for him to hold and touch and he felt her soft moans vibrate his lips as he let his thumbs brush her nipples. Suddenly her hips rocked into his, and he let out a moan as his lip parted with hers for breath. Rachel felt the familiar rush of heat as he touched her, and when his lips made the trek down her neck toward her breasts she whimpered softly. Letting out a gasp, she arched upward as his lips made contact with her nipple, and her fingers clutched his hair. His hand skimmed her thigh, almost as if the touch was accidental, and she ached for him to touch her again. He repeated the action, this time moving higher, and she felt a shiver run through her. Without realizing it, Rachel whimpered softly, and he took her nipple into his mouth as his hand slid up to cup her through her panties; she rocked her hips gently into his hand with a low moan. He lavished the nipple in his mouth with attention from his tongue, and his fingers found her clit through the moist fabric, and he moved in slow circles, reveling in her moans. When she could no longer take the delicious torment, she shifted her position beneath him, kissing him fiercely as her hand reached for his belt. Her hand slipped into his jeans, cupping him through his boxer briefs, and he let out a husky groan; she hooked her hands in the waistband of his pants, but her eyes went wide when, instead of lifting his hips and allowing her to take off his jeans, he pulled away.

"Rach, we have to stop." His voice was gravelly with need.

"Is… is something wrong, Finn?" She was staring at him with worried eyes.

"No, babe, but if we keep this up we may not be able to stop." He tried to keep his tone serious, but Rachel was nibbling at his earlobe and running her small hands down his back.

"So?" She slid her hands around his waist, dropping them in his lap.

"So, we've never gotten past third base before Rachel." His breathing hitched as her hands rested lightly on his erection.

"Finn Hudson, what do I have to do to get you to have sex with me?" He was taken aback by the exasperation in her voice as she slid away from him and tossed herself back on her pillow.

"Wha?" He turned and stared at her, his eyes wide.

"I said…"

"No, I heard you, Rach." He swallowed. "I just… I don't know what to say."

"Don't you want to have sex with me?" He was struck by the vulnerability in her eyes, as if she was afraid that he didn't want her, which was ridiculous because he'd been taking so many cold showers after just thinking about it that his mom was starting to complain about the water bill.

"Of course, I want to. It's just that I thought you wanted to wait until we were twenty-five, and I didn't want to pressure you." She kissed him softly in response, whispering a soft I don't. "Wait, you don't want to wait?"

"I'm ready, Finn. I've been trying to show you that I'm ready for weeks." She sat up to face him. "I want to…"

"Whoa, so all the stuff you've been doing lately, like the ice cream, that was because you wanted me to know that you were ready for sex?"

"Well, yes. Santana said…" But Finn was quickly cutting her off.

"Babe, I love that you have friends, and that you and Santana no longer want to kill each other, but you didn't have to go to her for advice on how to get into my pants. You could have just told me." He was trying not laugh at the way she narrowed her eyes and pouted. "Not that I don't love it when you act all flirty and sexy, because that's really hot, but I would have been happy, like super happy, if you had just said so."

"I just… I don't know; I guess I didn't know how to say it." She felt a wave of embarrassment at her silliness. "So I kept dropping hints, and when you didn't seem to pick up on it, I asked Santana to help me seduce you."

"Rachel Berry, for someone who is so smart, you can be really silly." He kissed the tip of her nose. "But, for what it's worth, it was working."

"Really?" Her smile brightened considerably, and she moved to settle in his lap. "Was I really able to seduce you?"

"What do you think?" He took her hand in his and placed it on his erection, barely stifling a moan.

Her answer was to attack his lips in a searing kiss, somehow managing to forget her embarrassment in the heat of the moment; her hips rocked into his, and this time he couldn't hold back his moans. Rachel Berry was going to be the death of him. He shifted his weight, laying her back on the bed, and after lifting his hips to push his jeans off and drop them on the floor he settled between her parted thighs; his hands slid down her body, tickling her sides, and she let out a soft giggle. Her teeth tugged at his bottom lip, and she let her hands slide down his back to his ass, pulling him closer; they moaned simultaneously as his hips rolled into hers. His fingers brush the sides of her panties, and he pulled his lips from hers to grin when he discovered the lace that trimmed them. Nipping at her neck, he tugged down on her panties, sliding them down her hips, and she whimpered as she felt his finger enter her heat and his thumb brush her swollen bundle of nerves. Her hips bucked into his hand, and he had to summon the mailman and refocus to avoid an early arrival. A second finger stroked her, growing slick with her moisture, and he couldn't resist bringing his fingers to his mouth to taste her. A small moan left his lips at her taste. Her eyes widened as she watched him, and she pulled him down for a fierce kiss; his fingers dipped into her again, and she let out a low moan.

"Finn…" She whimpered his name. "I need… I'm ready."

"Are you sure, Rach?" He silently prayed that she would say yes. "'Cause if you aren't sure then we don't have to do this."

"I'm sure." She whispered between kisses, her fingers hooking the waist of his boxer briefs. "I want this more than anything."

"I love you." He lifted his hips, and she pushed his underwear down his legs as far as they could go. "Rachel, baby do you have… 'Cause I wasn't…"

"Night stand, third drawer, under the gold star stickers…" If he had been thinking properly as he leaned over to rummage through the drawer he might have been surprised that Rachel had condoms hidden away; how long had she been planning this? "Found them."

He felt like an idiot, but his hands were shaking too much to get the package open; with a small smile, she took it from him and tore it open, and she pressed her lips to his as she rolled it over his length. He could feel her slender fingers trembling, and he let out a less than manly whimper; part of him still couldn't believe that he was going to have sex, no, make love to Rachel. She whispered that she loved him, and he felt her small hand reach for him, guiding him to her warm center. Fighting for control, he pressed his lips to hers, and he felt her fingers lace with his; she squeezed his hands, tensing as he pressed forward, and a small hiss of pain left her lips.

"Hurts…" She breathed, biting her lip.

"I'm sorry, baby; I'm so sorry." He whispered, almost wincing at the pained expression on her face. "I didn't mean to… I'm sorry."

"I'll… I'll be alright." She gasped out, burying her face in his shoulder for a moment. "I just… need a minute."

Her breath hitched in her throat, and she had force herself to remember to breathe; they stayed still for what seemed like forever, her eyes locked with his, and when she finally whispered for him to move, he pressed his lips to hers and rocked his hips slowly. Her fingers released his, and she let out a soft moan, pressing up against him. He tried to keep his thrusts slow and smooth in an effort to maintain control, though he knew he wouldn't last very long, and he could feel her hips rotating slowly beneath him. The pain had washed into pleasure, and Rachel clung to him, trembling. She whimpered his name, her mind going fuzzy. Her lips pressed to his shoulder, and instinctively she nipped at his heated skin; she felt his hips jerk, and her eyes went wide.

"Finn…" She let out a moan, and her fingers grazed his shoulders and neck as his hand slid between them and found her clit once more.

"I love you." His lips found hers for a moment, swallowing her moans and whimpers.

He gasped out, trying desperately to hold on just a little bit longer; he hated the idea of ruining her first time, their first time together, because he couldn't control his damned early arrival problem. His fingers moved in slow circles in time with his thrusts, and he felt Rachel begin to tense. She cried out softly against his shoulder, and he tried to no avail not to let himself lose control; suddenly she was nipping at the sensitive skin of his neck, sucking lightly, and his hips jerked again as his release came. Rachel's body pressed to his, skin to hot skin, and she trembled as his fingers pressed to her; without meaning to, she nipped his shoulder a bit too hard, and her face buried into the crook of his neck as she shattered around him.

She remained wrapped in his arms, even as he shifted so that he collapsed on the bed instead of crushing her, and they laid together in silence for quite some time, listening to their pounding hearts and rapid breathing; her fingers gently traced patterns on his bare chest, and he tightened his hold on her, almost as if he was afraid that if he let go she would vanish. When he finally untangled himself from her body and reluctantly left the bed, she almost whimpered at the loss of contact; he returned from the bathroom only minutes later and crawled back into her bed, pulling her to him.

"Finn," his name was a whisper. "That was so…"

"It was awesome." He filled in the blank with something slightly less refined than she was thinking, but it was still appropriate. "I'm sorry I didn't y'know, last very long."

"Doesn't matter." She smiled, kissing away his concerns. "It was perfect, Finn. It was all I dreamed it would be."

"Really?" He lifted an eyebrow, not convinced that he'd done things right.

"It was with you, and that's all I really wanted." She murmured, her fingers tracing the small mark she left on his shoulder. "Sorry, I sort of bit you."

"S'ok, baby. It was kinda sexy, y'know, the way you lost control." He chuckled, his arms wrapping around her possessively. "I wanna be the only one to make you lose control like that."

"No one else, Finn; there has never been anyone else for me." He kissed her firmly, leaving her slightly breathless.

"There's no one else for me either. You know that right? It's always you." She nodded, kissing his shoulder. "And next time we do this, it'll be better; I promise."

Curling into his arms, she closed her eyes for a moment, wondering how they could ever do better than this; it was a moment burned into her memory, and she would never forget it. He pressed a kiss to the top of her hair, holding her close.

A chime echoed from her laptop, indicating an incoming message, but Rachel was too focused on the warmth of Finn's body beside her to notice; the chime sounded again, and this time the video message alert popped up on the screen. Santana's face came into view, and the Latina swore loudly as she closed the chat window. Clearly, Rachel had forgotten to turn off her webcam before leaving for her date.


End file.
